Which One?
by Kikio123
Summary: Amu saves Ikuto from a horrible crime by a certain blonde. She's hurt by the crime and lost her memory! Will Ikuto get his girl back or lose her to the man who stole her memory in the first place!
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: Guess who!

Amu: Ummmm…. your new fanfic!

Ikuto: too bad someone spoiled the story on a reivew….

Aqua: Don't worry they'll be some twists!

Ikuto: Aqua doesn't own us but the show would be awesome if she did!

**^*^Which One^*^**

Amu ran towards the park in a speed that was most likely impossible to match.

"Shit! I'm late again!" she ran even faster with her loose, ripped jeans and baggy shirt whipping around.

Amu dashed around the corner and finally saw him. Ikuto, her boyfriend, was standing there waiting wearing dark blue button up with black pants to match it.

Amu made it up to him, but leaned over trying to catch her breath. Ikuto came running up to her to see if she was okay.

When she finally stood up straight, he brushed the hair from her eyes. her breath started to even out as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

She leaned in to deepen the kiss, but Ikuto pulled away. "Don't you think we should go on the date first?"

Amu looked up at him and saw the signature smirk plastered on his face. She blushed as she looked away in embarrassment.

Little did they know that a certain blonde boy was following them in their walk in the park.

They walked on the trail of the old park they use to meet in before actually being a couple. The couple was oblivious to the sneaky young man following them with a gun.

The blonde one, of course, was Tadase, and he followed the young couple to the trail while quietly putting the silencer on the gun.

Amu stopped to tie her shoe, and Tadase took this advantage to the branch under Ikuto.

Ikuto didn't hear the wood crackling above him, because he was listening to his iPod while he waited for Amu.

Amu was finished tying her shoe fast enough to see the branch fall down. "Ikuto!" Amu screamed while sprinting to Ikuto frantically.

_CRASH!_ Ikuto looked up to see the now limp body of his girlfriend. "Amu!" Ikuto ran to her side as soon as he realized what happened.

Immediately, he grabbed his phone and dialed the for the paramedics. "Amu! Hang in there please!"

"…Ikuto…. don't worry everything….w-will be alright I… I swear,"

Amu said weakly as she closed her eyes.

"Shit! Amu why did you have to get in the way!" Tadase cursed as he ran through the forest trying to get rid of the evidence.

_5 Minutes Later….._

_Beep beep beep_! The heart rate system worked silently with the sobs coming from the worried boyfriend of the injured girl.

"Sir…Sir! We need you to calm down and give me the info I need, then you can see her again after informing her folks," the worker said as they sped through the highway to the nearest hospital.

Ikuto looked up from the still breathing body and said, "Her name is Hinamori Amu. Her blood type is AB positive, she not allergic to anything that I know of, and she has no record of injuries."

The worker wrote the information down in the clipboard attached to the stretcher of Amu.

Ikuto's POV

She looked so gentle as she laid there. I could barely sense what was going on, and I tried to look straight to the through my tear-filled eyes.

I couldn't help but notice a flash of yellow in the trees, but I thought it might've been a bird or something.

I don't know, but we somehow made it to the hospital and was rushed out to the emergency room.

Doctor's POV

I looked up to see the patients condition, but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kairi. I work in the hospital with my assistant slash wife slash nurse. She acts like a baby but I love her.

Her first name is Yaya, but that'll do for now. Anyway, back to the patient….. Her name was Hinamori Amu. She suffered from a tree branch to the head, but the tree the branch came from was healthy.

The branch looked very suspicious. I walked to the operation room to get more details.

I saw Yaya there removing the branches, then I asked, "I'm here whats the status? Anymore information than what I was just told?"

I pushed my glasses up against my nose more as I inspected the wound.

"Hinamori-san was hit on the head by a fallen branch. It caused a serious concussion… ummmm that's it for now but we have to operate immediately!"

"Okay…. Ran! Bring me the blood for the transfusion! Miki, alert the boyfriend and her family! Su! Please set the tools up in the operation room! And Dia, look up the patient's file for any information I need!"

"hai!" the nurses exclaimed as they went to do their orders.

_After the Operation_

Normal POV

Amu slept soundlessly on the bed in the hospital. She was just finished with the operation, which went well.

The doctor did all he could, and the close ones of the poor Amu crowded around outside.

Ikuto, and her family, Tsugami, Midori, and Ami, were the only ones allowed in to the room. Ikuto was clenching his hands around her slender one.

"Amu! Please wake up soon!" he exclaimed.

"Ikuto, she is only on the drugs" explained Ami.

"she'll wake up soon!" the four nurses exclaimed. The people turned to look at the owners of the voices that were trying to reassure the worried people.

"Sir please come with me to answer some questions." a policeman said as he entered the room.

"mmm…" Amu stirred as she finally opened her eyes.

"AMU!" Ikuto ran back to her bed as she tried to get up. "I'll answer the questions in a few minutes."

Ikuto said to the officer before running to his girlfriend. Amu looked up at him and said, "who are you?"

**^*^Which One^*^**

Aqua: Yea! That's how I roll!

Amu: She had a bit of trouble with updating but bare with her!

Ikuto: *sobs* she doesn't remember me.

Tadase: Not what I planned but I'll deal with it! Hehe!

Everyone but Tadase: What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!

Aqua: Hell yea! R&R!


	2. Trying to Return

Aqua: I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while!

Amu: I still barely know what the fuck is going on in this story!

Ikuto: Don't you remember? You lost your memory.

Amu: WHAT! Aqua fix it now!

Aqua: Geez…. I don't own you guys…

**^*^Which One^*^**

Amu looked at Ikuto curiously as she watched him panic. She looked around the crowded room to see all these people confused as well.

"She has amnesia! The branch hit her pretty hard on the head," Kairi said calmly. He checked her up before leaving the room to talk to his wife about her condition. The other four nurses walked out as well.

Ikuto left reluctantly to answer the policeman's questions while everyone else didn't know what to do. They huddled around together to decide how to deal with the clueless Amu.

Soon her parents came in and tried to have her remember who they are. Amu's memory lost caused a commotion so big that they didn't notice a blonde man outside the window listening to everything.

Of course, the man was Tadagay, and he was definitely gonna make Amu his now that luck was on his side for once.

_Ikuto's Questioning Session_

Ikuto's POV

I looked at the policeman and then back at Amu. Everything was going so fast I didn't know what to do anymore, but I didn't show it on my face.

"ir…. Sir!" the policeman said to me. I looked at him then realized I zoned out. "Yes, what was the question?"

"I was asking you did you see anything suspicious." I looked at him confused. "The branch that fell on your girlfriend was the healthiest of the tree. We suspect it was a bullet was shot at it to hit you, but she saved you from it." he explained as he took out a pen and paper.

I had a quick flashback of the event. It was drilled into my head, and it was replaying over and over again. Then, I remembered Amu's words. I felt myself about to cry, but I quickly recovered.

I thought about the people who would try and hurt Amu. They were mostly jealous fans, but if they were that crazy, stuff like that would've happened the first week of our relationship. We've been dating for a year now, so that's impossible.

Then, I thought about Easter,t he company that made the X eggs, but we took them out about while ago. They never really had the motivation to come back since the boss was gone. My eyes snapped open when I realized that the culprit was Tadase.

I felt my eyes as they burned with rage while I said, " I know who did it, and you guys better catch him before I do."

"Sir can you tell me who you think it was then?" the cop looked at me with a hand going down. I think he was getting ready to hold me down.

"Tadase, Hotori Tadase." I said coldly before getting up and walking away ready to kill him.

Amu's POV

I looked around the room for the midnight blue guy. He was totally hot and I bet he already has a girlfriend, but I wonder what my relationship with him is. Friend, cousin, or brother?

I turned my head to the window and saw a blonde guy before he ducked down. I didn't catch his face very well.

"mu… Amu!" I whipped my head around to go face to face with a young girl around 8 years old or something close to that. "Ne? Do you remember me?" she asked as if she was about to cry.

"….. I think you're family?" I said as I stared at her while thinking of all the memories I can collect. Her eyes lit up in delight after I said that, for apparently I'm her sister. Suddenly I remembered the blue headed guy giving me something wrapped up in a box. That's strange as I zoned out again.

"she might be having memory flashes," Dr. Kairi said while pushing his glasses up, I met him while he chacked me up. "she can remember things quicker with pictures in theory. I'll write her a release tomorrow, but in the mean time she needs rest. You can all visit again tomorrow.'

"Don't forget to bring many pictures of everything you guys did!" a nurse said excitedly. I felt my eyes go heavy as I drifted all into sleep while watching the crowd of people flood in with excited faces, but before I let sleep take over me I look over the window to see the blonde kid running into a black van.

Tadase's POV

I ran from the hospital and into my van. I drove straight to my house and into my photo room. The red light seeped through the door as I walked in before it was trapped back in my small room.

Inside was all the picks I took of _her_, the love of my life. Of course, it was Hinamori Amu. I scanned the photos for the ones that would match backgrounds of myself to digitally insert myself there.

After hearing the news of her amnesia, I thought of making her my girlfriend before Ikuto could.

First, I'll need to keep Ikuto away, so I'll call the slut, Saya. She'll do anything for me by the way as long as she is allowed to give me a blowjob every once in a while. I'm ok with that as it doesn't go that far. Then, I'll need to make the photos to show Amu that'll make sure she'll believe me.

Finally. I will have her for myself!

Amu's Dream!

_I walked in the hallway to see a king sized bed covered in rose petals. Candles were it everywhere. I felt two pairs of arms wrapp around me as I was carried in to the bed. _

_In a flash I was naked, but I didn't know who I was doing this with. I looked up to see if I can see his face, but all I saw was a familiar smirk. _

_I thought I saw midnight blue hair, but then it suddenly turned purple, then blonde, then brown, and then it turned back to midnight blue. _

_What the fuck! I sat up quickly, but I was instantly pushed down. The figure moved downward slowly as his hair brushed my stomach; it was still switching colors too. _

_I felt his tongue inside me as he teased me and massaged my breasts. His member slowly inserted into me until….._

End of Dream

I looked around the room to find yet again the same people except the blue headed guy was at the doorway. He looked like he was sulking.

The brown headed boy was the first to break the silence. "Yo! Hinamori-san! You're getting out of this joint soon! Just remember it's me Kukai Souma!"

I looked at him and saw that he had on a green shirt with a pair of brown shorts on. His hair was a brown mess, but in a playful way. His eyes were an emerald color that would sparkle with his mood. I thought he might be my boyfriend, but then I thought again. Next to him, I saw a girl probably around my age if not older wearing a purple shirt that hugged her curves and a pair of black tights.

"Hey! Amu! If you don't remember me you better start or else. I'm Utau Hoshina. Your best friend slash star!" the girl in pigtails said.

"I know that I'm her best friend Utau!" a small girl said to her with a hint of coldness in her voice. She was wearing a yellow sundress that was nearly covered on the back with her long hair. On the table behind her sat a stack of photo albums. "By the way, I'm Rima, your first best friend!"

This is gonna be a long day….

**^*^Which One^*^**

Aqua: That's it for now!

Amu: I feel so clueless…

Aqua: it's cause you are sweetie

Ikuto: o boy, R&R


End file.
